Zhou Yuan/Techniques
Cultivation Techniques Yuan Techniques |- |4 |Emperor Extreme Seal |Mid Black Tier |86 |62 |The explosive force is synthesized into one’s genesis qi attacks, amplifying his/her attack damage |- |5 |Yuan Explosive Force |Mid Black Tier |144 |93 |A technique increases explosive forces into Yuan master's Genesis Qi attacks, amplifying their explosiveness to deflect stronger attacks or power to opponents |- |6 |Great Wind and Thunder |Mid Lesser Heaven Yuan Technique |150 |100 |A technique creates a giant destructive black-green lightning ball. It requires the user to attract wind and lightning elements during a thunderstorm into the body to cultivate |- |7 |Ethereal Form |Mid Lesser Heaven Yuan Technique |225 |132 | A movement-type technique transforms the body akin to an illusion, causing it to be difficult to discern what is real, and impossible to catch like the clouds |- |8 |Nine Dragons Canon |High Lesser Heaven Yuan Technique |226 |133 |A technique transforms one’s genesis qi into 9 dragons, peerless and tyrannical. |- |9 |Heavenly Sun God Record |Low Heaven Yuan Technique |278/345 |160 |The technique allows the master to release an extremely scorching fire from their mouth * It is divided into 3 stages: |- |10 |Taiyi Azure Wood Mark |High Lesser Saint Technique |387 | |A technique is created by Old Ancestor Cang Xuan, improving the Yuan Master's regenerative ability and vitality as well as their overall physical strength with life energy |- |11 |Lesser Profound Saint Body ⇒ Profound Saint Body |Mid Heaven Yuan Technique ⇒ High Heaven Yuan Technique |436 ⇒ 673 ⇒ 682 | |A body-type technique in the Blue Profound Seven Techniques. It has 3 levels: |- |12 |Profound Saint Spirit Technique |High Heaven Yuan Technique |481 ⇒ 504 | |A technique that amplifies genesis qi and grows along with the master in Blue Profound Seven Techniques |- |13 |Demon Sweeping Sword Pellet Technique |High Heaven Yuan Technique |675 ⇒ 767 | |A technique that possesses the most destructive and highest striking power in the Blue Profound Seven Techniques |- |14 |Soul Lantern Technique |High Heaven Yuan Technique |674 ⇒ 851 | |A divine soul technique in the Blue Profound Seven Techniques |- |15 |Shadow Immortal Technique |High Heaven Yuan Technique |675 ⇒ 935 | |A movement-type in the Blue Profound Seven Techniques. It allows users to hide in shadows and erase their presence. It is suitable for assassination, espionage, and escaping. |- |16 |Yin-Yang Thunder Wenjian |High Lesser Saint Technique |901 | |A technique created by Zhou Yuan's master, Cang Yuan, to compress the user's genesis qi as Yang Thunder Qi while his/her Divine Soul as Yin Thunder Qi to the finger of each hand. 2 black and white thunder rays are created, then they intertwined, forming a pair of super powerful and mysterious black-white thunder dragons |- |17 |Thunder Prison Technique |High Heaven Yuan Technique |675 ⇒ 1024 | |An area of effect yuan technique, both for attacking and restraining. Countless destructive lightning and thunder interweave to form an inescapable thunder prison. * It is very compatible with and able to enhance the power of Yin-Yang Thunder Weijan, which is also a thunder-and-lightning-type yuan technique |- |18 |Purgatory Big Flame Demon |High Lesser Saint Technique |1037 | |A body cultivation technique that has the destructive attribute of magma. * It requires the yuan master to train their body in lava or magma |- |19 |Blue Sky Technique |High Heaven Yuan Technique |677 ⇒ 1052 | |A technique that enhances the yuan technique, weapon, and items in the Blue Profound Seven Techniques |- |20 | | | | | |} Genesis Runes Category:Zhou Yuan